Best Friends Forever
by Kryptic-Moon
Summary: Riolu always looked up to Lucario as an older brother and role model. But when Lucario isn't acting like his self and begins attacking innocent humans for no reason, the little Pokémon must find out what's wrong and fast before Lucario's mind is beyond reach.
1. Chapter 1

**{B****est Friends Foreve****r}**

**A/N**: Welcome to a new fanfiction by _Yours Truly. _This time it's a Pokémon Fanfiction centering around my two favourite Pokémon, Lucario and Riolu! =) Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review if you feel like it.

* * *

"Riolu, what on Earth are you doing now?" Lucario asked as soon as he entered into the clearing. He had just been out gathering berries for their stock since it had been getting low and when he came in he spotted the little Emanation Pokémon standing on a rock, arms out and staring intently at something.

"Oh, hi Lucario, I'm practicing my Aura Sphere." Riolu replied happily, waving his paws in the air. The little blue jackal-like Pokémon jumped off the rock and ran over towards Lucario. The little Pokémon held out his paws and Lucario deposited some of the load he was carrying into his arms. Riolu happily carried them to the back of the clearing that they inhabited together.

"I see. It's good that you're practicing you're moves." He smiled at the happy little Pokémon who was so eager to please him. Lucario knew that Riolu looked up to him as a family member he never had. The poor things parents were captured by Trainers and he was ultimately orphaned within moments of hatching.

Lucario had been a friend of Riolu's family and was sad to see that the other two were forced away from their baby. He had gotten word from a noisy horde of Staravia that Riolu was abandoned. He hadn't intended to take it upon himself to care for the little Riolu but eventually the infant had gotten to him and he soon came to love the little thing.

"So how was berry-hunting? Did you find anything tasty?" Riolu asked hopefully once Lucario had taken his seat in the shade of the circular clearing.

"I located a couple Oran berries for you since those are your favorite." Lucario motioned to the pile of fruit that he had collected to add on to their dwindling pile. "Yummy, you're the best!" Riolu barked happily.

Joyously, Riolu indulged himself as soon as he got his paws on the round shape of the Oran berry. He opened his mouth wide before a rumbling noise was heard. "Lucario are you _that_ hungry? You can have some if you'd like." Riolu, who was surrounded by berries of all shapes and sizes, rolled a particular upside-down pink, heart-shaped berry with fuzzy green leaves over to him. The berry gently touched Lucario's foot but he didn't pay attention to it.

"That wasn't my stomach…" Lucario spoke dryly, ears pricked. He had heard the noise too and it was a little unnatural to him. Closing his eyes, Lucario sensed around the clearing and beyond for anything that had caused the noise.

Riolu watched him, growing a little more frightened by the minute. _Please let it be Lucario's stomach…_He prayed, even though the elder had already informed him that it indeed wasn't. Just then, Lucario's red eyes flew open and he jumped forward at lightning speed. Riolu had no time to react as he was suddenly scooped up and rushed to the branch of a nearby tree.

"That is _definitely_ not your stomach…" Riolu whispered in fright as a herd of Tauros came charging through, tails lashing and nostrils flaring. Lucario watched as the mass of bulky, tan bodies with thick, brown scruffs came blundering through their sheltered home.

_There goes our food supply…Lucario's going to be hopping mad._ Riolu watched in dismay as the berries were trampled instantly and his previous own thoughts of hunger had vanished. Lucario, who was crouched beside Riolu and steadying him while he sat on the branch of the tree narrowed his eyes.

Once the stampede was over, Lucario heaved a sigh and tucked Riolu in his arms before jumping down and landing delicately on his feet. "Lucario…are you…upset?" The little Emanation Pokémon asked timidly. He knew that Lucario was normally a patient being and that the years of his meditation training also helped him from exploding in a fit of anger.

"Yes…I am quite upset. Not only that my hard work gathering berries, was destroyed but so was our home." Riolu could see that Lucario was clenching and unclenching his paws, determined not to let the anger eat away at him. "Perhaps talking to the leader of those Tauros could help?" Riolu suggested, hoping to help.

Lucario's jaw was taut and he was growling lowly. "Lucario…don't be mad. They didn't do much damage." Riolu whimpered tugging gently on Lucario's clenched paw. "I suppose you're right and that we can rebuild with some assistance of the neighboring Pokémon." He mumbled. Finally, Lucario let out a gusty sigh. Riolu was relieved when he heard that sigh. It meant he had cooled down enough to be reasoned with.

"Do you think that the Bug-Type Pokémon like Caterpie or Spinarak could help us?" Riolu suggested carefully. Lucario nodded. "Would you like to assist me in recruiting them for our rebuilding?"

"Do I ever!" Riolu squeaked excitedly. Lucario gave a weak smile, knowing that the little guy was up for a small adventure. "Then let's get going." With that, he headed for the small entrance of the clearing with Riolu tailing him.


	2. Chapter 2

The cool touch of a northeastern breeze ruffled Lucario's fur. "Are you able to keep up Riolu?" He asked, looking at the young Pokémon. Riolu was happily skipping about, darting in and out of the emerald foliage. "Yes Lucario, don't worry about-whoa!" He cried out suddenly and a loud thump followed by the beating of wings.

Lucario stopped dead in his tracks and gazed into the bushes, searching for Riolu. "Riolu!" He called for the Emanation Pokémon but no response. "Riolu!"

Rushing towards where he had last heard the little voice, Lucario searched for the jackal-like Pokémon. "Where are you Riolu?" His heart was beginning to race. If he lost the little thing, oh he would never forgive himself.

"Lucario, help me!" Riolu's voice sounded echoing and distant as if he were being carried away somewhere. The Aura Pokémon sped forwards, closing his eyes and casting out his senses. He easily dodged the trees that were in his way and the roots that jutted out of the ground hoping to ensnare his foot.

Finally, he spotted the source of Riolu's frantic crying. A large, Staraptor had him hanging in her claws and a flock of Staravia were pecking at him and screeching battle cries. Riolu was wailing out in pain and trying to fend off his aerial attackers. "Get off of me, let me go!"

Watching this scene was sickening and Lucario knew exactly what to do. Concentrating, he held his paws close together and gazed upwards at the attackers. "Lucario hurry, they're hurting me!" Riolu cried out as another blow landed on his tender belly causing an excruciating amount of pain to fly through his small body.

A small sphere of blue energy formed in between Lucario's raised paws. He focused more and the sphere grew bigger and bigger. Still staring intently at the group of attacking Staravia, he threw his paws forward and let the ball go. It flew at the Predator and Starling Pokémon at lightning speed before the birds went tumbling backwards in the air from the force of the hit.

They reeled in shock, but Staraptor was still clutching Riolu in her talons. Lucario growled. He had hoped that the attack would have made her drop the little Pokémon but it was apparent that she didn't. Riolu had been hit by the Aura Sphere as well, much to Lucario's dismay.

Suddenly, a blast of electricity went flying past Lucario and straight at the group of birds. The black-and-white birds were electrocuted and many fell to the ground below. Unfortunately, the Staraptor that had been holding Riolu let go of the Emanation Pokémon.

The weakened young thing didn't make a squeal as he was dropped to his death. Lucario sped forwards at breakneck speed, not caring if he injured himself. He _had_ to save Riolu. A cliff was ahead, overlooking the tips of many tall coniferous trees. Taking the chance, Lucario leapt off of the overhanging rock and outstretched his arms to catch the fainted Riolu.

The blue-and-black jackal-like Pokémon landed gently in his arms but then Lucario had to face another problem.

He was at least 1,000 or more meters above the surface and because of that, he was currently defying a law of gravity. What goes up…must come down. And down indeed Lucario came. As he was preparing to make a rather rough landing he tucked Riolu further in to his arm to make sure he wasn't hurt.

What he didn't expect beyond the canopy of the trees, was that when he landed he felt something soft beneath his paws. He sunk up to his knees into the fleshy substance and then suddenly he was propelled upwards. Aiming for the ground, Lucario kept a tight hold onto the passed out Riolu. He landed with the grace of a Psyduck.

He crashed into the ground, smacking his chest and dirtying the cream-colored torso fur. As he got to his feet, he checked on Riolu, whose eyes were open in slits but glazed over. "Are you alright?" Lucario asked. Riolu whimpered and only wrapped his small paws around Lucario's chest, avoiding the spike in the middle.

"I don't feel good…" Lucario took this as a sign that he was injured. "Here, I'll locate an Audino to help you." He knew a few Pokémon that had healing abilities, but Audino were much more bountiful then Clefairy or Chansey and they had just as good healing technique.

Keeping Riolu snuggled against his chest, Lucario set out on his newest mission.


End file.
